


Tease

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [6]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Booth thinks his partners are teasing him, but he isn't sure why.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Tease

Booth was a smart man with incredibly intelligent partners... that were sometimes a bit oblivious to their own actions. So he was unsure if they were meaning to tease him or not.

It started one morning when he came back in from his jog and saw Temperance at the sink doing dishes... only wearing the lingerie he had bought her after she had had Christine.

"Bones! What are... what are you doing?" He asked a bit louder than normal, clearing his throat after to try to act normal.

”Doing dishes, I meant to do them last night but then you took my attention away,” She smirked at him playfully over her shoulder. “So I’m doing them now before I have to get to work.”

"I meant with your..." He motioned to her as he paused before finishing. "Outfit."

"Oh, it's my undergarments for the day. I meant to do laundry last night but I got caught up in the notes for my next novel, so there are limited options. Plus these are very comfortable. I appreciate you giving these to me."

"Uh, yeah. Of course. You're welcome." He nodded, trying to not look at her too long.

"Thank you for doing dishes, Bren." Sweets smiled as he came into the kitchen.

He was wearing only a towel and it was slung slow on his hips, showing off the top of the V that lead Seeley's eyes down. Booth took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You are welcome." Temperance nodded with a smile.

"Hey Booth, the shower is all yours." The psychologist told him happily.

"Right, yeah. Yeah." Booth nodded, swallowing before heading upstairs.

"He seemed very flushed." Brennan commented before going back to the dishes.

The next time was later that day. Booth was already having trouble concentrating since he kept thinking about his partner wearing lingerie all day under that lab coat. Then Sweets came into his office with a bright smile on his lips.

"I found that book we were thinking about getting Bones." He smiled, going behind Booth's desk.

"Really? That's awesome." Seeley smiled, scooting his chair back some to give his boyfriend room.

The psychologist happily took it and went to the computer, he bent over to start typing to find it. He was positioned over Booth's lap, his back bowing perfectly to make his ass press against his jeans more. Seeley couldn't stop himself from following the lines of Sweets' back until they met his ass, then he stared in amazement at the material stretched over it. He so badly wanted to reach out to touch it, but restrained himself.

"Isn't this amazing?" Lance smiled brightly once he pulled it up.

He shimmied his hips some in excitement before turning to Booth. He smirked when he saw where the FBI agents eyes were.

"Look good?" He wondered in a quiet voice.

"Yeah." Seeley nodded, licking his lips before letting his eyes trail up his body once more.

He looked at his boyfriend's lips before he started leaning. Lance happily leaned in as well, eager to feel his boyfriend's lips on his own.

"Enough of the necking, cherie." Caroline said as she headed in to his office. "I need your help, cherie. A death row child murderer is finally saying she'll talk, but only to a psychologist."

Lance sighed as he pulled away to stand back up. He gave Booth an apologetic look before leaving the office with Caroline.

Seeley got a few days of rest, able to put the events in the back of his mind as just his partners not knowing their sexiness. Then he was interviewing a suspect and his phone went off. He excused himself and turned to look at it while Sweets continued the questioning.

Booth nearly choked on his own spit when he saw the photos. They were of Brennan, in various stages of undress. They were a series of photos, starting with her removing her lab coat, going to unbutton her shirt, then pushing that off, taking off her pants, and finally removing her undergarments. He knew he shouldn't because he was in the field, but he couldn't help himself from looking through all of them, practically drooling over the pictures of his gorgeous partner.

He was stopped some by the text written accompany the photos.

_**I had to take off my clothes because of a chemical exposure risk in the lab. I took some pictures to ensure evidence of safe disposal. Could you please bring me a set of clothes at your earliest convenience.** _

Seeley had to take several deep breaths to calm himself down enough to reply to her.

_**Of course, Sweets and I are interviewing a suspect, but as soon as we're done I'll swing by the house and grab you some clothes.** _

She texted her thanks to him and he checked that he didn't have a problem that could be seen before going back to the suspect to get the interview over as quickly as possible.

He happily accepted the kiss she gave him once he got to her office with her new set of clothes. He was just wrapping his arms around her to deepen it more when Cam knocked on the door.

"Doctor Brennan, I need you to come get your blood drawn to ensure you are safe." She called through the door.

"Right away, Cam." Brennan called back with a sigh. "To be continued." She smiled to Booth before pulling on the clothes and heading out.

Booth was very sure that God was testing him, because the next day it came out that the victim was at a strip club the night she died.

"Ok, let's go." Brennan nodded once Booth told her and turned to leave.

"No, I uh, I should go. These women, and men, are experts at hiding their true feelings and thoughts in favor of doing what will get them money. It can sometimes be hard to discern the minute differences. I can help." Sweets assured, taking a step forward as well.

"You went to question a suspect yesterday, I think it's only fair I get to go this time. I usually go with Booth anyways." Temperance reminded him, crossing her arms.

"Ok, no need to fight, guys." Seeley told them, coming up to them with his hands raised to try to calm them down.

"You want me to go with you, don't you, Booth?" Brennan asked of him, turning to her partner with a raised brow.

Lance turned to him as well with a raised brow. Booth opened and closed his mouth a few times while looking between the two of them, clearly trying to figure out what to say so as not to anger either of them.

His saving grace was a phone call to Brennan's phone. It was Cam asked her back to the lab to review some abrasions to the ulna that Fischer had identified after the bones had been cleaned.

"I guess that settles that." Seeley nodded with a smile before hurrying out of his office, glad he didn't have to make the decision.

Sweets smirked victoriously at his girlfriend before heading out after him. Brennan huffed in annoyance before following after them so she could get back to the lab.

Booth was glad they went before the club was open, because there wasn't much to get his engines going. Everyone was getting ready for the business for the night and a few dancers were there, but nothing much going on otherwise. He walked up to the nearest employee who happened to be a dancer practicing her routine on one of the platforms. She was wearing booty shorts and a tank top which showed off a good deal, but clearly wasn't her work attire.

"FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, this here is Doctor Sweets, we're here to talk about Nikolina Konstantinova. A woman that was in this club about two weeks ago." He told her, flashing his badge before showing the picture of their victim to the woman.

"Yeah, I remember her. She got a lap dance from like every dancer that night, even volunteered to come up onto the stage a few times during some routines." The dancer nodded, coming to stand at the edge of the platform with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Up on stage?" Booth wondered with furrowed brows, clearly not understanding.

Sweets licked his lips lightly and took a step closer, gently brushing his shoulder against his boyfriends'. The dancer noticed this and smiled some, getting a cocky look in her eyes.

"Yeah, some of the performers like doing it. I can show you." She assured before gesturing to Sweets. "Come here, cuteness."

Sweets looked around slightly with a small blush before heading up onto the platform with her.

"So we'll ask the volunteer to be our pole a lot of the time." She explained.

She turned her back to Lance and ground against him, bending over to run a hand up her leg before flipping her hair up. Sweets put his hands up so Booth could see he wasn't touching anywhere. Seeley couldn't help but stare as the woman worked her body all over his boyfriend. She ground against him, dipped herself down, spun around him, and even helped him to do a few moves as well.

Booth was breathing deeply and having to recite many saints to try to keep himself calmed down. The woman finally stopped and Sweets went down next to Booth so they could finish their questions of her.

The case ended with not much ado, it ended up being the rejected bouncer and Booth came home to relax. His partners let him take the bath, soaking for a very long time to help soothe his bath and just some down from the events of the case.

Once he finally got out of the bath, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into their bedroom to get changed for bed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his boyfriend.

Sweets was naked except for a pair of bright blue, lace panties that fit him perfectly. They hugged his nice ass like they were made for him and Seeley could not stop himself from licking his lips as dirty thoughts filled his head. Lance turned to greet him and smiled.

"Hey, I just got these. How do you think I look?" He wondered, very aware of his boyfriend's eyes on him.

"Good, very, very... incredibly good." Seeley nodded and bit his lip.

"Thanks." Lance smiled and did a turn before heading up to his boyfriend.

"Do I look good?" Temperance wondered as she entered the room.

She was wearing a short plaid skirt, a grey vest, and some glasses, looking entirely like a naughty librarian.

Booth's poor Catholic heart just couldn't take it anymore and he snapped. He let out a growl, which he would deny later, before nearly tackling both of them onto the bed.

"I want to fuck you," He told Temperance before his eyes slid to Lance. "After I fuck your mouth."

"Hell yes." Sweets nodded with a bright smiled, cock already throbbing in his panties.

"I consent to those actions." Brennan nodded after a moment of thought.

Booth gave another growl before attacking Sweets' chest to cover him in hickeys.

Several hours later they finally were tired enough to not continue. Booth was the first asleep, his partners panting slightly on either side of him.

"I think we can call that a draw." Sweets commented quietly.

"I concur with that conclusion. I am comfortable with sharing the win with you, you did admirably." Temperance nodded.

"As did you, I thought he was going to leave me there to come see you when you sent those pictures." He chuckled.

"Good to know. I will store that for the future."

"You are really sexy." He smiled over at her.

"As are you." She smiled back.

They both gave a soft chuckle before cuddling close to Seeley to go to sleep as well.


End file.
